Ash's IceCream Binge
by MuMaJi
Summary: Ash goes to visit his friend Prof. Starheart, who has some experimental ice-cream she wants to test on him. WARNING: Contains food stuffing/belly expansion.


"**P**rofessor! It's me, Ash!"

I could hear Ash Ketchum calling from the front door of my Lab.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

You see, every so often, I invite Ash over to my place to test out some of my less dangerous experiments. He always protests to coming over, but whenever there's free food in it for him, he'll agree.

Tonight, I was going to have him test some _special_ treats I had made. I remember his voice on the phone, as soon as I mentioned "all-you-can-eat dessert", he cheered as though he had won the jackpot.

Anyway, I ran over and opened the door. There was Ash, young, thin, high metabolism.

"Ah! Nice to see you again!" I smiled, "Come on in, I was just preparing the food."

At the word "food" the raven-haired boy let off a big grin, "Thanks!" and he walked inside.

We walked through my Laboratory, past the testing kitchen, and finally made to the living quarters of the residence.

I sat Ash down at a table in my dining room.

"I'll be back with the goodies. You stay there!" And with that, I left for the kitchen.

It seems I couldn't have come back any sooner for, when I returned, I found Ash chewing on his sleeve.

Then, I placed the dessert on the table.

It was a HUGEice-cream sundae. The giant bowl was filled with 16 gigantic scoops of a _special _ice-cream recipe that I was testing. Well… I really shouldn't call it ice-cream, should I? You see, I was experimenting to see if I could make the PERFECT ice-cream _substitute_, one that had a higher melting point, and tasted just as good as the original (if not 100% irresistible)!

Either way, Ash's face lit up like fireworks at the sight of my dazzling dessert. I'm a sucker for details, so I even concocted some caramel, berries, chocolate, and tons of whipped cream to top it off, and it was all placed in a pretty, carved glass bowl.

"Oh my gosh! I get to eat that WHOLE THING?!" Ash sounded like he would burst from his excitement.

"Indeed you do! In fact, you are to eat as many of these as it takes to make you satisfied, even until you're sick if you want to!" I told him.

And so, my delighted guest wasted no time scooping up the dessert, and spooning it into his welcoming jaws.

Ash's reaction couldn't have been any better. "Mmmm!" His smile grew wider as he slowly dissolved the ice-cream in his mouth, he was in ecstasy. I quickly wrote this down on my clip-board, I wanted to make sure that everything was recorded.

I'm kind of glad I didn't eat anything before doing the experiment… let's just say that Ash's table manners aren't really that dignified… Anyhow, after about 20 minutes, the raven-haired boy had already finished the first sundae.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great! But… I could really go for seconds!" Ash said eagerly.

"Indeed! Coming right up!" I took the empty bowl and left for the kitchen.

I brought out another Sundae, which Ash devoured mercilessly.

"More please!" Ash looked like a kid in an amusement park, he was so happy.

I would have been happy to get him more, too, but I realized something wasn't right. Ash's stomach had really swelled up since when we had started, it was starting to bulge out from behind his shirt. Apparently he didn't realize this because he just kept asking for more dessert, but I knew that when people ate normal ice-cream, their stomachs don't expand like that.

I was starting to worry about how else the contents of my special ice-cream were affecting my guest, so I continued to monitor this through the rest of his sweet feast. After about three more sundaes, his eating started to slow down. His stomach was pushing itself out of his shirt, and it looked very bloated.

Ash groaned, "Ow… my stomach…"

"What? Are you full? Did you get a stomachache?"

"No… No, it's just…"

I inspected Ash's midsection. There I saw seemed to be the source of the problem.

I walked over, and, with a bit of a struggle, took off Ash's belt. I instantly saw his belly expand and loosen from its restraint. I knew that was the issue. I also undid Ash's pant button and fly for good measure.

Ash let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Professor…"

"No problem." I went over to the table and picked up the Ice-Cream bowl, I was a bit worried, "So… are you finished yet?"

The raven-haired boy looked at me as though I was mocking him, "No way! Keep em' comin!"

Hearing him say that was a little unsettling, but as long as he wasn't in pain; I mean, I did tell Ash he could eat as much as he wanted, didn't I? I left to get another serving.

As Ash continued to eat one giant sundae after another, his stomach ballooned outward. After about five more of them, his tummy was the about the size of a small beach ball. You can bet I was sickened when he just kept asking for more, being hot-headed and pretending not to realize what was happening to him, but I knew he was starting to reach his limits.

After about three more sundaes and 8 inches added to his gut later, it seemed that my guest had finally had enough. He let out a sickening belch.

I took the empty ice-cream bowl away from him. "How are you feeling?" I asked, concerned.

Ash let out a groan before mumbling "Stomachache… ate too much…"

And with that, the main experiment was over. I really wanted to help Ash, but there was still some testing & examinations that I needed to do before he started to digest completely.

Ash was displeased to hear this, but he complied with most of my tests, which lasted only 30 minutes.

"Alright. The experimenting is over. You can go home now."

"th-thanks…"

I witnessed Ash groan as he helplessly tried to get out of his chair.

With some of my help, he was able to stand up. It was really scaring me, the thought that Ash had to go all the way back to his house, sick, and barely even able to stand up on his own.

"Ash, I think you should stay here… you're too weak to make it back home all by yourself."

Ash objected, "No…! I, have to get home…! My mom, she-" his sentence was stopped by a sickly moan and another burp.

"You're way too sick! I'll call your mom, but for now you need to get some rest!" After another pitiful attempt at protest, Ash finally agreed to stay.

Since the bedrooms were upstairs, which would be a troublesome climb, I guided Ash to the living room and rested him on the sofa.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I don't know…" Ash rubbed his swollen belly, "Anything that would make my stomach feel better…"

"All right, I'll go get something…"

I came back with some extra pillows, a blanket, and a heating pad. I plugged in the heating pad to get it warmed up, and started putting the pillows under Ash's back and head.

Once the heating pad was warm enough, I laid the blanket over Ash and put the heating pad on his stomach. I instantly heard a huge sigh of relief come from my guest.

"I'm guessing that makes you feel better?"

"Yeah… It feels really good…"

Then, I sat next to my raven-haired friend. I gently pushed my hands against his abdomen, and massaged my knuckles into his stomach. I heard him give a content moan.

After about an hour of this, I thought it was getting pretty late and decided I better call Ash's mother before she gets suspicious.

So I stopped massaging and glanced at Ash's expression. He was sleeping peacefully (his snoring was proof) and it looked so adorable, I couldn't help but smile.

I went up to his face and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, my dearest Ash."

I turned out the lights and left the room, leaving the boy to his dreams.


End file.
